Never again without her
by Grace-1997
Summary: One week after the tuna thing, Freddie comes out of the hospital to pay Sam&Cat a last visit. Or will it really be his last? Will something happen between Sam and him, that makes him stay? Seddie and slight Cabbie One Shot! :D I do not own anything! :D


**Hay guys! I watched the reunion special yesterday and really wanted to write this! :D**

**I didn't write about Sam and Freddie in a long time but i hope that it is good! :)**

**It's Seddie and Cabbie! :D**

**I didn't write Sam&Cat before but i hope you guys like it and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**Summary:**

**One week after the tuna thing, Freddie comes out of the hospital to pay Sam&Cat a last visit. Or will it really be his last? Will something happen between Sam and him, that makes him stay?**

* * *

**In Sam&Cat's apartment**

**Sam's POV:**

It's been one week now since the whole tuna thing and Freddie would finally come out of the hospital.

Well, Robbie, too but that was Cat's problem.

I didn't want anything from that weirdo, even though Cam and him were kinda...

I don't really know, how to call it.

I hated to admit it but i really couldn't wait for it.

Did he remember the thing with the dinner or will he just say bye and go back to Seattle?

Actually i shouldn't care but i did.

I groaned and bite in to the huge meat, i was eating, while zipping through the TV.

''What's wrong Sam?'' , Cat called from the kitchen.

I turned around, mad and replied: ''What should be wrong? I'm eating my meat and watching TV. Everything is perfectly fine.''

Well, no it wasn't but i didn't want to talk with Sam about that.

Cat walked up to me and told me: ''That wasn't a 'Oh my god, is this meat, good' groan.''

Gosh, why did this girl have to be so dumb but at the same time so smart in the wrong moments?

''It's nothing, really. Just waiting for my nerd and your weirdo to come out of the hospital.'', i explained but Cat still didn't let go.

Why couldn't she just leave me alone?

''Are you excited to see Freddie again?'' , she asked, grinning.

Okay, stupid question.

I only saw him yesterday, as we visited him but i was excited to see him without bandages to smash him against the next wall and kiss the sense out of him.

Forget, that i said that.

''Well, not really. It's just Freddie.'' , i replied, trying to sound cool.

Well, but while talking about Freddie, that was pretty hard for me.

That damn nerd made me weak but as we were together, i couldn't have cared less.

''Oh really? Didn't you want to go on a dinner with him? Are you guys back together?'' , she questioned me on.

I groaned.

How much i wished, that we were back together but we weren't.

I didn't even know, if we'll do this date, until he goes back to Seattle.

I wanted to answer Cat, as suddenly the doorbell rang.

''Ding-Dong!'' , Cat cried excited and ran to the door.

I stood up, nervously but didn't walk to the door as well.

Then the door went open and Freddie and Robbie came in.

Freddie looked better without the bandages and i finally could see his smile again.

Stop being all mushy, Sam.

Cat jumped on Robbie and tackled him on the ground, crying: ''I'm so happy, that you're back!''

Before Robbie could respond, she kissed him hard on the mouth.

I rolled my eyes at her and then brought my attention back to Freddie.

''Hey Sam.'' , he greeted me, a bit nervous but with his adorable smile.

Since when was i using adorable?

I walked up to him and replied: ''Hey.''

We stared in to each other eyes for a while and i got lost in his chocolate brown eyes.

Suddenly Freddie cleared his throat.

''Well, about the dinner- thing...'' , he started but i cut him off, mad.

''I got it, Benson. You don't want to go. Have to go back to your mom? Not that you would've gone anyway.'' , i snapped at him, angry.

I should've known, that he didn't want to go on that dinner date.

**Freddie's POV:**

''I got it, Benson. You don't want to go. Have to go back to your mom? Not that you would've gone anyway.'' , she snapped at me, angry.

Oh god. She totally understood it wrong.

I really, really wanted to go on that date with my beautiful blonde demon.

If i could've done it at that time, i would've jumped in the air, as she had talked about it the first time.

I quickly told Sam: ''No, no! You got it wrong! I really want to go with you on a dinner date!''

Suddenly i heard a high pitched squeal and saw that Robbie and Cat where on their feet again, both flushed but happy.

Robbie grinned over both ears and Cat let out an other squeal.

That girl was kinda weird.

Sam groaned and said to Cat: ''I think i left my phone in my room and i have to look something. Could you get it?''

Cat grinned and replied: ''Sure.''

Robbie quickly walked after her and as soon as they were in the other room, Sam shut it and locked it.

Then she turned back around to me and asked: ''Where were we?''

I chuckled and replied: ''Because of the date...''

Sam nodded, looking a bit unsure.

What was wrong? Didn't she want to go anymore?

''Freddie, i don't know if this is such a good idea. I mean, you're going back to Seattle, soon and that would only be heart break for me all over again...'' , she told me and my eyes widened.

Sam Puckett? Heart broken? Because of me?

I sighed and took Sam's hand.

I couldn't let this chance go.

''Sam , i don't care about distance. I want to be with you and i want you to be my girlfriend again.'' , i said to her, honest.

Sam looked at me in disbelieve but then, she shook her head.

''This is never going to work. You have your live in Seattle and i have mine here now in L.A. We can't keep a long distance relationship. We couldn't even make the short distance one work in the first place.'', she replied and then quickly turned around.

I had to do something.

I won't go, without having an other chance with Sam.

I loved her to much, to let this go.

''Then, i'll stay here with you in L.A.'' , i said to her, not knowing where this just came from but it felt right, to say that.

I didn't even want to go back to Seattle, as long as Sam was here.

I wanted to live my life with her.

''Sure. As if your mom would be okay with that.'' , Sam stated and i rolled my eyes a bit.

I wasn't a little kid anymore.

''I don't care , if she is or not. I'm not happy without the girl i love and i want to be with you. She has to live with the fact, that i'm moving and if not, i'm doing it anyway. I'll also move to L.A. I have a lot of money spent and i don't want to leave you, again.'', i replied and Sam's eyes went wide.

I knew, that it was unbelievable, that i said that but i really meant it.

If Sam wasn't going to leave this, i'm not going either.

This would be an endless conversation with my mom but i didn't care.

I waited for Sam to say something, but she just stood there, still shocked.

Then she took the last step to me and kissed me, hard.

I was a bit taken back but quickly kissed back and put my arms around her waist, while hers wandered around my neck.

I missed her kisses so much.

My whole body was on fire from it and i didn't want to let her go, never.

Sam was the only girl i wanted and now, that i had the chance again, i'll take it.

I'm going to stay in L.A.

As we broke apart after two minutes, out of air and foreheads resting at each other, Sam told me: ''You're the most cheesy but at the same time awesome boyfriend, ever Benson but if you'll tell anyone, that i said that, you'll be a single boy, again.''

I laughed at the comment and just kissed her again.

After all it was totally worth it, to go to L.A.

Even though, i had to spend my first real week at the hospital.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :)**

**I'm really happy, if i get some reviews and maybe, you'll also check out my other stories if you want! :D**


End file.
